I love you, Seokjinnie
by 218SummerHope
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Seokjinnie" Bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Seokjin dan Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin sekali lagi. Membuat pipi Seokjin merona dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namjoon. Namjin/BL,AU,Fiction!. Romance


.

.

 _You are my blue crayon, the one I never have enough for, the one I use to color my sky. - a. rasher_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Length: Oneshoot**_

 _ **Genre: Romance.**_

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction!**_

* * *

 _ **30 September 2017**_

.

.

.

"Seokjin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar seorang PD-nim yang khawatir dengan kondisi Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Ruang rias kini sudah di penuhi seluruh member bangtan dan para staff. Hari ini mereka akan melaksanakan event fansign di dua tempat yang berbeda, Sinchon dan Myeongdong. Para member tampak bersemangat dengan event tersebut, terlebih J-hope yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh banyak hal dengan taehyung.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin, setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya. Seokjin memilih duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, dengan kotak tissue yang sejak tadi di bawanya kemana pun dia pergi, entah sudah berapa banyak lembar tissue yang Seokjin habiskan hari ini.

Seokjin mengusap mata dan hidungnya yang mulai berair, dia berusaha memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum acara fansign di mulai. Dari arah lain tanpa Seokjin sadari, Namjoon tengah memperhatikannya dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Namjoon mengela nafas pelan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Seokjin.

Namjoon beranjak dari posisi duduknya, merapikan sedikit pakaian yang di bantu oleh salah satu staff. Setelahnya, Namjoon menyambar satu kotak susu strawberry di dekatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

Namjoon mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Seokjin, "Kau yakin dirimu kuat sampai fansign selesai? Jangan terlalu memaksakan, sayang" Ujar Namjoon dengan suara khasnya dan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap-usap puncak kepala Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan mengangguk-aguk gemas. Namjoon hapal betul, Seokjin tengah menguatkan dirinya demi bertemu dengan para ARMY. Seokjin menggeser posisi duduknya, meraih lengan kanan Namjoon dan meletakan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon.

"Joon, biarkan aku seperti ini dulu sampai tiba waktu kita akan berangkat." Ujar Seokjin lesu

*Kurang lebih posisinya begini*

"Huum, tapi sebelumnya habiskan ini dulu." Ujar Namjoon sambil menyodorkan satu kotak susu strawberry kesukaan Seokjin dan mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin pelan. Seokjin meraih susu kotak tersebut dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Seisi ruangan tersebut sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sering bertingkah mesra, wajar saja bagi mereka, karena hubungan sepasang kekasih itu memang sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sinchon Fansign**_

Semua member BTS sudah memasuki ruangan fansign, dan Seokjin duduk di urutan paling akhir bersebelahan dengan Jungkook, tak lupa dia juga membawa kotak tissue bermotif karakter Ryan kakaotalk yang masih setia bersamanya.

Semua member mulai menyapa para ARMY yang hadir dan acara fansign pun di mulai. Seokjin berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan para ARMY dengan baik. Sampai salah satu penggemar tersenyum di hadapannya

Seokjin tersenyum ramah, "Hai"

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Seokjin, namun detik berikutnya gadis itu menatap Seokjin sendu, "Seokjin-oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menatap gadis di hadapannya, "Tentu, seperti yang kau lihat" Seokjin tersenyum dan membuka album milik gadis tersebut, "Siapa namamu?" Ujar Seokjin sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya di album tersebut.

"Min hyegi"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus"

Seokjin melanjutkan menjawab post it dari gadis tersebut sambil menjawab pertanyaan kecil yang di ajukan gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, Min Hyegi terima kasih sudah datang" Ujar Seokjin sambil menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut.

"Hmm.. aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Oppa. Tolong jaga kesehatanmu, sampai bertemu lagi."

Gadis itu bergeser seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin dan berjalan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

Fansign selesai sesuai dengan jadwal, namun Seokjin harus kembali terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek kondisinya yang tidak baik.

Namjoon memyamankan posisinya di kursi kayu, tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya sembari menunggu member lain selesai berganti pakaian dan mereka akan segera melakukan live di V Live.

Namjoon menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan khawatir, sejak tadi Seokjin belum juga membalas pesan darinya.

 _ **Ting!**_

Sebuah notifikasi favorite Namjoon muncul di layar ponselnya, membuat Namjoon tersenyum hingga menampakkan lesung pipinya.

 **From: Seokjinnie**

 _Aku baik, Joon. Dokter mengatakan aku hanya butuh istirahat._

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan, andai saja sore kemarin dia tidak nekat mengajak Seokjin bersepeda di sungai han dan kembali ke dorm dalam keadaan basah karena hujan, mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan Seokjin yang sakit.

 **To: Seokjinnie**

 _Aku akan segera kembali ke dorm setelah acara selesai. Aku mencintaimu, Princess_

 **From: Seokjinnie**

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Joon._

Namjoon tersenyum dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aigo..kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, hyung? jangan bilang hyung habis memenangkan lotre?" Tanya Taehyung asal

"Tidak tae. Aku tidak memenangkan lotre" Jawab Namjoon di iringi dengan tawa khas dirinya

"Lalu?" Tanya Taehyung heran

"Aku memenangkan hati Seokjin-hyung. Hebat kan?" Jawabnya asal sambi tertawa lepas

Taehyung hanya memasang wajah bingung sambil menatap Namjoon dengan aneh.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung"

Taehyung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tertawa dengan wajah puasnya.

.

.

.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di sebuah resto dengan banyak menu makanan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Live di V Live kali ini adalah janji setelah BTS berhasil memenangkan perhargaan di ajang musik ternama, Billboard.

"Seokjin-hyung tidak bisa mengikuti live bersama kita hari ini." Ujar Namjoon memecah keriuhan.

"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"hm.. Seokjin-hyung mengatakan jika dia hanya perlu beristirahat" Balas Namjoon lalu tersenyum simpul.

Acara Live pun di mulai dan tentu saja tanpa Seokjin. Semua member tampak menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka dan satu persatu member pun memberikan pesan untuk kesehatan Seokjin, tak lupa semua member pun berterima kasih, pasalnya Seokjin lah yang merekomendasikan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengusap-usap rambut Seokjin sayang. Sang pemilik pun masih dalam posisi tertidur dengan sebuah boneka super mario pemberian Namjoon di pelukannya.

"Seokjin tertidur sesaat setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, mungkin obatnya sudah bereaksi" Ujar salah satu staff yang tadi membawa Seokjin kerumah sakit.

"Hyung, apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja?" Tanya Namjoon dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Seokjin baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir Namjoon-ah. Oh, aku harus kembali menemui PD-nim. Kau temani Seokjin sebentar, oke?"

Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"hmmm.." Seokjin menggeliat pelan

"Kenapa sayang? kau butuh sesuatu?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, detik berikutnya dia terbangun dari bersila sambil menghadap ke arah Namjoon.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Namjoon masih dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Seokjin tersenyum dan kedua tangannya kini meraih pipi Namjoon, mengelus pipi Namjoon sayang, "Hey, aku hanya flu. Bahkan aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya gemas, "Tentu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, sayang."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia mengusap puncak kepala Seokjin dan menghadiahkan kecupan ringan tepat di kening Seokjin. Hangat dan tentu saja membuat pipi Seokjin merona kemerahan.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin memekik keras, pipinya yang semula putih mulus kini berubah menjadi merah merona.

Seokjin segera meraih tubuh Namjoon, memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang milik Namjoon.

"Aigo.. kau sungguh menggemaskan jika seperti ini, sayang" Ujar Namjoon sambil tertawa puas. Namjoon sangat menyukai Seokjin yang bersikap malu-malu hanya karena sebuah kecupan yang di berikannya.

Namjoon mengelus-elus punggung Seokjin, mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Seokjin. Jika boleh memilih, Namjoon ingin sekali mengantikan posisi Seokjin yang tengah sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokjinnie" Bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Seokjin dan Namjoon mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin sekali lagi. Membuat pipi Seokjin merona dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

= The END =

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dingin-dingin gini emang enaknya pelukan sama Seokjin ya, Joon. Bikin iri aja!_

 _Huh! tak apalah, demi kebahagiaan kalian aku rela. hehehehehe_

 _Jadi, cerita ini terinspirasi dari Sinchon fansign, saat itu Jin lagi sakit gitu, kasian :( aku bawaannya kan jadi mau peluk Jin, tapi berhubung ada Namjoon jadi ku serahkan pada Namjoon kuasa untuk memeluk Jin :(_

 _Berkat jiwa ke PERI-NAMJIN-AN hahahahaha akhirnya jadilah drabble ini dengan penuh khayalan yang manis hahahahaha_

 _Sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka. Maaf ya kalo nggak ngefeel di kalian, tapi aku selalu berjuang buat kalian suka sama ceritanya huhuhuhuhh_

 _Aaaaaaah aku sayang kalian!_ _makasih yang udah mampir._

 _Aku tunggu reviewnya_

.

.

With love,

218SummerHope


End file.
